


The little angel on your shoulder, Harry

by Ellstra



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: First Meetings, Harry In Glasses, M/M, Matchmaking, Merlin is a Little Shit, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellstra/pseuds/Ellstra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU in which the Kingsman issued glasses can't be turned off, Harry is half-blind and his ordinary glasses break when he goes to retrieve Eggsy from jail. Merlin is always eager to set Harry up with a handsome guy - no Harry, why can't you just listen to me?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The little angel on your shoulder, Harry

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "AU of your choice" by hartwinweek on tumblr.  
> Honestly, it's not that much of an AU because I totally see Merlin doing this but whatever.  
> I'd like to take this opportunity to send a great thank you to the whole Kingsman/Hartwin fandom which is by far the best fandom I've written for and is generally great. You guys rock.   
> ~~I have no idea what summary to give this~~

Harry had to take a look. He didn’t demand this boy’s – Eggsy’s – thanks or appreciation but he had to see what Lee’s son grew up to be with his own eyes. He spent the cab ride browsing through the data Merlin had dug up for him and he had to say he was eager to meet this boy. He waited outside; there was no need for the officers to know who stole the delinquent from their grasp. He had time.

Eggsy appeared with a confused expression on his face shielded by a peak of a baseball cap. He kept looking all around himself as if he was trying to see something that would explain how he got out. As he walked down, he certainly didn’t notice the man in a bespoke suit leaning against an umbrella.

“Eggsy,” Harry called as the boy walked past him, “would you like a lift home?”

“Harry,” Merlin hissed in his earpiece, “you said ‘take a look’ and that I allowed you. Leave the kid alone. You sounded extremely creepy by the way.”

Eggsy looked at him a if he agreed with Merlin. “Who’re you?”

“The man who got you released,” Harry replied calmly, hoping Eggsy to stop looking at him like he was a spider that crawled up his leg at night.

“That ain’t an answer,” Eggsy retorted instead with a slight shake of his head.

“Kid’s smart,” Merlin pointed out.

“A little gratitude would be nice,” Harry informed the lad. Eggsy looked unimpressed. “My name is Harry Hart. I gave you that medal. Your father saved my life.”

“Show off,” Merlin snickered.

Meanwhile Eggsy’s expression changed a little bit. He stopped staring like he was about to be assaulted, now he was just puzzled. Maybe he was trying to remember; comparing his shady memories from when he was a child with whom he was seeing at the moment. After a moment he decided Harry wasn’t a maniac trying to kill him – or maybe he did think so but he decided it would be safer to play by Harry’s rules.

“Alright,” he shrugged and waited for Harry to catch up with him. They walked the rest of the stairs together. Harry tried to sneak peaks of Eggsy without looking at him openly both not to creep Eggsy out and to deny Merlin a chance to make some remark about Harry checking the boy out.

“It’s no use, you know,” Merlin said as if in answer to Harry’s thoughts. It was quite an alarming thought but Harry was aware of how well Merlin knew him. It was more likely than an implant reading Harry’s mind – or at least so he hoped. “I’ve known you for ages, Harry. You never hold your head so straight; you look around and observe – buildings, nature, potential enemies, men. You’re checking the boy out and you don’t want me to know. Well now I know so let me take a look too.”

“You look smart,” Eggsy pointed out after some time. Harry felt grateful for the excuse to look at Eggsy even though he could see Merlin’s smirk as if the man was there. “Is that how you dress normally or just when you get guys from jail?”

“I am a tailor. My work hardly ever involves breaking people from prison.” Harry responded.

“I’d say more often than hardly ever but whatever you say,” Merlin wouldn’t let him in peace.

“So the umbrella is not to beat bad guys up if they don’t hand me over?” Eggsy asked with a smile.

“The kid’s precious, Harry.” Merlin laughed.

“Have you ever tried to beat someone up with an umbrella? It will break before you take a third blow.” Harry answered.

“Better make the first two count,” Eggsy shrugged. “Where now?”

“We’ll take a cab,” Harry suggested and raised his hand to attract the Kingsman taxi that was standing by the pavement.

“I thought you had your own car when you offered me a drive,” Eggsy raised an eyebrow.

“I said I’d take you home, not that I’ll drive. Would you prefer if I bought you a bus ticket?” Harry replied.

“You’ll scare him off before I take a proper look at him,” Merlin objected. Harry had a very un-gentlemanly wish to give him the middle finger.

“Only if you went with me. That would be just hilarious,” Eggsy laughed but he stopped by the cab anyway.

“Why?” Harry inquired as he opened the door for Eggsy.

“You in a bus. That’s just precious,” Eggsy shrugged and got into the cab. Harry closed the door and walked behind the car to get his seat.

“You’re so polite, holding the door for him,” Merlin’s voice chimed in his ear.

“Fuck you,” Harry muttered before he entered the car.

“Oh no, not me, save it for him,” Merlin suggested, “but honestly, he probably wouldn’t turn you down. He’s giving you the look.”

“Where to, sir?” the driver asked. Harry invited Eggsy to speak. The boy dictated his address and the car moved.

“Oh come on, Harry, you haven’t had a date in ages!” Merlin almost shouted. Harry had to admit he was right; he was alone for the past couple of years and Eggsy _was_ attractive. With lively eyes and the same bright smile that caught Harry’s attention when he met Lee so many years ago but a little shorter, even more lithe and elegant. It was like Lee all over again except the year gap was even more significant this time. What was almost unnoticeable then was almost obscene with Eggsy. Eggsy was barely older than a baby when Harry met him last time. But there was a lot about the boy, he was even more interesting now when Harry met him but he still had Eggsy’s records in mind when he looked at him. He would make a great agent – physically but even mentally. Eggsy was much smarter than his grades suggested as Harry had assumed and he had the air of confidence and easy wit around him.

“I can’t hear anything,” Merlin warned him. Harry would give anything to shut him up but he had broken his ordinary glasses and had to take these if he didn’t want to walk around partially blind. He assumed that the impossibility to turn them off was Merlin’s great joke.

“Eggsy, would you fancy a pint of beer?” Harry suddenly decided. He had to meet the boy a little bit more if he was going to present him as his candidate for Lancelot.

“With you?” Eggsy yelped a little.

“Only if you feel up to it,” Harry backed away, giving Eggsy space to refuse. _Of course, he thinks I’m a pervert. Thank you, Merlin._

“Sure thing, I just… don’t you have to work or something?” Eggsy frowned a little, “I mean to wear a suit like this, you’ve got to make loads of dough.”

“Don’t worry about me,” Harry smiled, “have a favourite place?”

“There’s this pub I go to but I probably shouldn’t go there today.”

“Why?” Harry sensed an opportunity. If the boy were to be threatened… of course Harry would have to make sure nothing really happened to him but it was a good start…

“The guy whose car I stole yesterday is there quite often,” Eggsy explained, “he’s in my stupid step-father’s gang. The man’s gonna kill me either way, I don’t need more problems.”

“That is reasonable,” Harry nodded.

“I told you to date this boy not to take him here, Harry.” Merlin made himself known again after his silence. “Arthur’s gonna flay you if you bring a boy like this to his precious snobbish Kingsman. It’s bad enough with Percival bringing in a girl.”

Harry almost chuckled. He thought he was the only one with the fuck-the-system attitude but he had to admit that was smart of Percival. But it only meant Harry had to trump him with someone even more outrageous.

“Oh no, I made you bring the boy, didn’t I?” Merlin mused.

“We could always beat them up with my umbrella, right?” Harry smiled at Eggsy.

“They’re prob’ly not gonna be there this early though,” Eggsy agreed.

“Your place it is,” Harry nodded. “And that’s…?”

“The Black Prince,” Eggsy filled in.

“Nice choice,” Harry smiled.

“It’s really difficult to be your friend, you know that?!” Merlin objected loudly. “I find you a nice, handsome lad who’s giving you heart eyes and what do you do? You get him beaten up.”

Harry wished to tell Merlin that he was wrong because yes, Eggsy was smoking hot and Harry would love to kiss those pretty lips but he didn’t have any other candidate in mind anyway. And Eggsy was worth much more than a flirt.

Though the flirt would probably be nice too.

 


End file.
